Airflow caused by the rotation of disks in a hard disk drive (HDD) causes turbulence which can deleteriously affect the read/write function of the HDD. Conventional technology attempts to limit the velocity of the airflow within the HDD, especially in the region of the read/write heads, by placing aerodynamic parts (e.g., diverters, spoilers, damper plates, etc.) in close proximity to and/or in between the disks. However, there must always be a clearance between the aerodynamic part and the disks, because the disks will often fail if any part within the HDD physically contacts the disks. Passive clearances often occupy only 50% of the disk/disk clearance or the disk/cover and disk/base casting clearance. Moreover, physical interaction between parts in a HDD can cause friction which can lead to mechanical failure of the interacting parts and also cause vibrations within the HDD.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.